


If I’m a panicked gay and YOU’RE a panicked gay then who’s flying the plane???

by peachy_junguwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Some mild language because they’re teenagers, panicked gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_junguwu/pseuds/peachy_junguwu
Summary: Just a bunch of panicked, occasionally confident gays, all finding themselves and each other in this fluffy shitshow ( I might add Jeno in this at some point but be aware that norenmin is my otp)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction, so I hope I didn’t absolutely fuck up, and I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Mark is a year older than the 2000 line in this, and the 2000 line is all in the same grade. Jisung and Chenle are friends with all of them and have some classes with a few of them even though they’re younger. For reference, I imagine that Mark is a junior, the 00 line are sophomores, and Chensung are freshman uwu (therefore they are children and will only be written in a wholesome manner)

 

It’s Saturday afternoon, and Renjun is more than nervous.  He just moved to Korea and his Korean is still not quite there.  It has always made him anxious paying at cash registers and now with a language barrier it’s even worse.  So how can he handle seven hours a day five days a week of non-stop Korean? He decides not to think about it.  His mom knocks on his door, “Renjun, honey, we’re having some friends over for dinner. They have a son your age, he goes to your school.  I hope you two will get along!” Renjun feels a rush of nerves at that. “Okay, let me know when I need to get ready,” Renjun answers. 

An hour later, the door bell rings.  Renjun hears his mother holler up at him that their friends are there. Reluctantly but not dreadingly, Renjun opens his door and walks downstairs to greet the family.  The boy’s name is Donghyuck, and the two end up being great friends immediately. Donghyuck is pretty outgoing, where Renjun is more reserved, so the situation evens itself out perfectly.  They hang out Sunday and suddenly Renjun isn’t so worried about his new school.

Monday morning, Renjun rides the bus with Donghyuck. The older boy’s bright smile reassures Renjun’s still prominent superstition about school.  Walking through the school, Donghyuck walks Renjun to his first class, “I’ll see you next period, don’t worry!” Renjun does worry though. “Okay…” he says slowly, and the older picks up on it.  He hugs the shorter tightly, “Just make some new friends, start talking to someone about Moomin or something!” “Thanks, mom,” Renjun says, rolling his eyes, but smiling all the same. They part ways, and Renjun takes a deep breath, entering the classroom to find a seat.  He looks around a bit, wearing a kind of plain but nervous look on his face.

He hears someone say hi to him but he assumes they’re talking to someone else.  “Hello?,” they repeat and Renjun turns to see a blindingly bright smile. “I’m Jaemin.  Are you new?” Renjun nods but says nothing, in awe at the pretty face in front of his eyes, gulping rather loudly.  The boy, Jaemin apparently, chuckles. “What’s your name?” “Um...Renjun. Huang Renjun,” he says almost under his breath, gaze drifting downward as he speaks, expecting Jaemin to lose interest and go talk to his friends.  But he doesn’t, “That’s a cool name, you’re not from Korea are you?” Renjun shakes his head “I’m from China.” Jaemin just lights up even more, if that’s even possible “Oh cool! I can help you with Korean if you ever need it.”  Renjun thanks him, but tells him that he already has a friend doing that. Jaemin says the offer is always there anyway, and invites Renjun to sit with him. Maybe this new school won’t be too bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is really short but I’m going to immediately post chapter 2 don’t worry (it just had a really nice ending so I left it there). I promise the other chapters are longer. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, sorry if that sucked. I hope to update as regular as I can (meaning I hope to update weekly), but we’ll see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you’re reading this right after chapter 1 lol. I told y’all I’d update immediately and I meant it.

The next Sunday, Renjun finds out that his old friend Mark Lee also just moved to Korea (his family moves around a lot because of his parents’ jobs) and that the Huangs will be going to the Lees’ for dinner. Renjun can’t wait to see his friend. He’s really happy that because their parents work for the same firm, they’ve finally been sent to the same location again after, what, seven years? Has it been that long?  
As expected, Mark and Renjun still get along just fine, falling right back into place with each other. Mark is starting school the next day, so the younger invites him to hang out with him and his friend at school. Mark agrees of course, with a small smile. Both boys are rather shy, but they have always been there for each other, and they don’t plan on stopping.  
Renjun somehow forgets to tell Donghyuck about Mark, however. So the next day before school, Donghyuck, or Hyuck as Renjun has taken to calling him, sits down with Renjun on the grass outside like normal (they’ve already fallen into a routine). As the two boys chat about their classes, Hyuck mostly whining about his Homophobic Teacher, Renjun just giggling, Mark walks out into the quad, looking around a little nervously. Renjun waves largely from across the quad with a big smile, aiming to make his friend feel as welcome as that cute boy did last week for him — scratch that, that, _beautiful_ boy. Hyuck just taps Renjun on the shoulder, confused and a little anxious. He raises an eyebrow. “He’s my friend, he just moved here, don’t worry,” Renjun finds it ironic that he would be one to tell someone else not to worry, about anything really. Donghyuck widens his eyes, “You didn’t think to tell me a Cute Boy was going to be joining us?” Renjun just laughs.  
Mark sits with the other two, and Renjun introduces him. Mark smiles shyly at Donghyuck, not really looking into his eyes. “Hyuck was just telling me about his annoying English teacher, maybe you could help him with English?,” Renjun says. “Hyuck?” Renjun raises his eyebrows but then remembers, “Oh, yeah, it’s a nickname.” Mark tilts his head “I like that.” Hyuck blushes and Renjun has to stop himself from snorting.

After walking Mark to his first class, Renjun goes to his own, forgetting about the Beautiful Boy who he hasn’t seen since last Monday. Once again, Jaemin smiles that blinding smile and invites Renjun to sit next to him. Renjun is still shy, and doesn’t say much, but Jaemin keeps going. “How have you been getting on so far?” “Fine,” Renjun answers, not one to say more than a simple answer unless around close friends. The teacher soon clears her throat and begins the class. They have a group project, and Renjun is paired with Jaemin. The taller boy scoots his desk closer to Renjun’s and smiles. “Looks like we’re partners.” Renjun smiles back. _Spending more time with Beautiful Boy? Yes please._ “I kinda suck at art, are you any good?” Renjun looks at his paper then back at Jaemin. “Yeah, a bit. It’s my favorite subject, actually,” he says, curling into himself but then gradually getting more confident as he talks to the boy with the caramel colored hair. The two decide to work on their project after school, exchanging numbers so they can meet up, Renjun suggesting they work at his spot in the quad.  
At lunch, all Renjun talks about is Jaemin. Mark and Hyuck listen, poking fun every now and then, but Renjun doesn’t miss the little glances they send each other, blushing and quickly looking away when they catch each other’s eyes. He just laughs to himself and keeps gushing over Jaemin. He talks about his rich brown eyes, his fluffy looking hair and how he wants to run his hands through it, and especially about his smile. His famous, beautiful, blinding smile. Renjun feels as though whenever he sees it he might just melt on the spot.

After school, Renjun texts Mark and Hyuck from his locker to meet him at their spot in the quad, and tells them that Jaemin is going to be there, too. He unpacks and packs some books and then heads to the quad. Turning a corner in the hallway, one second he’s standing, the next he’s on the floor with someone trying to make sure he’s okay. _Wait_ , Renjun thinks, _Why do I know that voice…_ Renjun looks up to find his caramel-haired crush and art partner with a worried look on his face. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Renjun. Are you okay? I’m so sorry.” Renjun laughs. “I’m fine, Jaemin.” The shorter boy leads the caramel-haired boy to his spot, to find MarkHyuck sitting there. They wave obnoxiously at Renjun and Jaemin, gesturing for them to sit with them.  
The boys introduce themselves and then they all get to work. While Mark helps Hyuck with his math homework, Mark being older and have already taken the class, Renjun plans out the concept of their project and writes down specifically what Jaemin will need to contribute, as he kind of assumes that Jaemin’s one of _those_ people in a group project, who’s kind of clueless and needs good direction. [Same]. Little does Renjun know that Jaemin is just staring at him, in awe that someone so timid could so effortlessly direct and teach someone when they need it. _Uh oh, why does he look so cute?_ Jaemin thinks. _Oh god, Jaemin, don’t get a fucking crush on him. What if he doesn’t even like boys? Stop it now or you’re gonna get slapped. I’ll fuck you up, bitch. But Renjun’s so cuuuuuuute_ , Jaemin thinks before Renjun turns to him.  
“Got it?” Jaemin just looks back at Renjun with his eyebrows raised, caught off guard. The older boy just laughs and shakes his head. “Just make a rough sketch and a description of whatever this means to you and I’ll do mine, and then we’ll combine them.” “But-“ “Don’t worry, I can help you. The teacher doesn’t care whether or not they’re masterpieces anyway.” Jaemin nods and smiles a more gentle smile this time. Renjun’s melting again. _Stop it, Renjun, calm yourself. You just met this boy. What if he doesn’t even like boys? Huh? What then? Yeah, thought so. Just calm your potatoes and get back to work_. Renjun shakes his head to break his train of thought and begins his sketch.  
About an hour later, Mark and Hyuck have gone to get food, which Renjun figures he can hear all about _later_ , and Jaemin pokes Renjun’s cheek. “I’m finished. Well, it’s just a draft but yeah…” he trails off. “No I’m sure it’s great, let’s see it!” Jaemin nods shyly and turns his sketch pad to Renjun. When did he become the panicked one all of a sudden? He glances up to see the other boy’s eyes sparkling. Like, actually _sparkling_. “This is awesome!” Renjun says. [It really is pretty good, people need to stop talking themselves down all the time *eye roll*]. Renjun praises Jaemin’s work and gets flustered because _oh my god he drew me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending wasn’t as graceful but there was really nowhere left to go with it. Sorry. Get excited for chapter 3, though!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin and Renjun are getting closer uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will also be somewhat short, sorry my dudes. I’m still learning how I like to write so y’all are just gonna have to bear with me here, but I really like where this story is going :)

When Renjun steps off the bus Tuesday morning and walks through the double doors of his new, almost bearable school, he is greeted by Beautiful Boy. And said Beautiful Boy is wearing the Bright Smile and I need some water I feel faint. “Good morning!” Jaemin says and ruffles Renjun’s hair. Fuck why did I do that I’m so stupid he’s gonna get uncomfortable. But to Jaemin’s surprise, Renjun just tucks his head into his collarbones and smiles, his ears turning bright red, and says good morning back. It’s still early, so they have a while before classes start. Renjun actually takes the initiative this time and asks if Jaemin wants to get coffee with him because he….didn’t eat breakfast. The taller boy’s eyes light up and somehow his smile gets even bigger. How does he do that???? 

So they walk to the coffee shop around the corner and Renjun ordered his medium vanilla latte (which Jaemin secretly memorized for future reference hehe). Jaemin ordered his iced americano and bought a muffin for Renjun. When they sit down, Jaemin gently pushes the muffin in front of Renjun, who eats it right away with his eyes widened. Cute, Jaemin thinks. He wants to say it out loud, too, but sadly decides on keeping it to himself for now.  
The two walk back to school and Renjun pouts when they have to part ways, but Jaemin coos and they say goodbye until art class 2nd period. Ugh. So far away. Renjun takes this time to catch up on all the Markhyuck drama. He luckily catches Hyuck before Mark does, and sneaks him away so he can spill some major tea.  
“So what happened?” He questions. Hyuck looks fake confused. Renjun isn’t buying it. “You’re not confused. You know what I’m talking about. What happened with Maaaaaaark??” Hyuck’s a blushing mess and Renjun is grinning like there’s no tomorrow. Literally all the younger boy can say is some jumble of random squeals and then…….the bell rings. “We’ll talk about this later” Renjun says with his eyebrows raised, pointing at Hyuck as he gets pulled away into the current of teenagers rushing to class. 

Jaemin, with all his free time before class (yeah thanks, Renjun), just goes to his first class early and sits down next to his friend Jisung. “Wow, he’s early. What’s got you all blushy this morning?” Jaemin widens his eyes and covers his cheeks with his hands. Jisung nearly doubles over laughing at that. “So there’s this new kid…” “OH MY GOD JAEMIN HYUNG HAS A CRUSH explain” “His name’s Renjun. He just moved here from China, he’s absolutely adorable and he makes me all panicked which is so strange because usually I’m the confident gay and” Jaemin trails off while a smirk grows larger and larger on Jisung’s face. “So when do I get to meet him?” Jaemin stops dead in his tracks [body like an hourglass,, shorty give me, whip, whiplash. Sorry i had to] “NO nononono you can’t meet him, I don’t want you ruining this for me.” “Hey I can be nice.” “Nice? You can be nice to Chenle, maybe.” That really turns the conversation over, and now Jisung is the blushing one. “Hey, don’t change the subject!” Jaemin just laughs as the bell rings and students shuffle into the classroom, and they get on with class, neither boys paying attention, both opting to doodle in their notebooks (Jaemin writing Renjun’s name all over his inside cover in different fonts, Jisung writing Chenle’s name all over the back inside cover and trying to hide it). 

 

Next class is the infamous art class, and the two boys each get increasingly excited the closer they come to the art room. When they see each other in the hallway, I kid you not, Jaemin jumps on Renjun and takes him into his arms. An oddly familiar feeling takes place in each of the boys’ guts, and it feels nice. Little “I missed you”s and “How was your first class”es are thrown around and the two smile into each other’s shoulders. What Jaemin doesn’t expect was for Renjun to embrace the hug [yes, a pun]. Then, when they pull away, Renjun actually reaches up and ruffles Jaemin’s hair, which leaves the taller boy speechless as Renjun walks into the classroom smugly. The caramel haired boy runs into the room to catch up with the other, exasperated. 

“Alright, class, today will be another work day, so split back up into your groups and work on your projects, they will be due next class,” the teacher announces, then gets back to this abstract piece she’s working on with charcoal (it’s a totally rad piece, btw). The two boys both just kinda stare off into space for a minute, it’s still morning mind you, before Jaemin snaps out of it and slams his hands on his desk, snapping Renjun out of it too. “I’m thinking we could get permission to leave the room to work, what do you think?” Renjun considers and nods his head, sticking his bottom lip out ever so slightly. Frick frick frickfrickfrickfrick please stop doing that I can’t handle it my heart hurtsssss. “Sure,” Renjun says while Jaemin is focusing on his adorable face, and they both walk up to the teacher’s desk to ask. Since she’s 1) an art teacher (art teachers are badass) and 2) really focused on her work, she doesn’t really think too much of the question and just says yes. So they go back to the library because Jaemin says no one’s ever in there and it’s really nice. 

 

In the library, Jaemin leads Renjun to some bean bag chairs in an aisle of bookshelves, and they sit there. “Ya know…..I still haven’t seen your piece???” Renjun looks up and his mouth makes a little “o”. “Uh. I haven’t finished it yet,” the shorter boy says, scratching the back of his neck. “That’s okay, you can work, I’ll just hang out,” Jaemin says with a smile.” “Okay” Renjun smiles back and gets out his supplies while Jaemin takes out his laptop and puts one ear bud in.  
They sit in silence for a while, every so often stealing glances at each other. Renjun tries not to draw Jaemin or anything related, but he’s pretty much become his inspiration for all his work since he met the boy, and he ends up just letting the blissful feeling in his chest guide the pencil in his hand. Jaemin is really into music, and he makes playlists for practically everything. Every vibe, every situation, every person who he’s interested enough in to make a playlist for. Every person who inspires him. There aren’t many people who inspire Jaemin. Maybe a cousin here, an internet friend there, but there aren’t any friends he’s ever found special enough to make a playlist for. Renjun, though. He’s really ruining poor Jaemin’s routines, that boy. 

The first song Jaemin adds, he figures it should be soft, is Window Seat by Thomston. Cute, sweet, perfect. He doesn’t realize it but he’s been staring at Renjun for maybe 5 minutes now, and the shorter boy is sitting there with his eyes wide, staring right back. Renjun gulps. Jaemin chuckles. “Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking.” “Okay” Renjun replies softly, but neither of them look away. The caramel haired boy takes out his earbud and scoots a bit closer to Renjun in his bean bag chair. This time, he’s the one to gulp. They glance at each other’s lips and before either of them know it, they’re closer than they’ve ever been. They’re…..kissing? So he does like boys? Jaemin thinks. Renjun doesn’t need to ponder it, he figured Jaemin was nowhere near straight as soon as he ruffled his hair this morning. 

After a couple seconds they both draw away from each other, but they’re now both on Renjun’s bean bag chair. Jaemin reaches down and entwines their fingers, neither hand over or under the other, perfectly balanced. He looks down at the shorter boy’s lap to see his sketchbook, with a wonderfully colored drawing of an assortment of candy, notably one cutely wrapped caramel right in the center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you guys like the story so far. Have a nice holiday :))))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I still have no idea what I’m doing with this formatting but I’m trying to learn more tricks to make it easier to read for you guys. 
> 
> Things are picking up in this chapter for Renjun and Jaemin uwu I hope you guys like it. This fic might end somewhat soon, depending on if I decide to invest into Chensung and Markhyuck. But I might just put those in other fics of the same universe later. We’ll see.

They end up staying in the library for a while, working on other homework so they could leave space for laziness later [the way to go if you ask me]. They each have one earbud in, listening to their own music. “What are you listening to?” they look up and say perfectly in unison, surprising themselves. They laughed together at that for a minute, then Renjun remembered what they were laughing at and decided to answer. “Heartbeat by Suran” “OOOO that song is so good!!!” Jaemin whisper screams back at him “Strong Girl Bong Soon was such a good showww.” Renjun leans forward with his hands out in front of him “Oh I know. So what are you listening to then?” Jaemin takes out his earbud as does Renjun and they both pause their music to focus fully in their conversation. “Lose It by SWMRS.” Renjun lights up “I love that song!” Jaemin smiles, secretly to himself. Renjun didn’t need to know that pretty much all the lyrics sum up Jaemins feelings about him {when I first saw you I made a mixtape}. “All right I’m almost done, what class do you have next?” Jaemin asks to break the comfortable silence. “History” “Ew.” “Yeah.” “But we’ll see each other at lunch right?” “Definitely.” They smile again, then the bell rings so they both pack up their things and get to their classes. 

 

Renjun has History with no one he knows. Which sucks. But he’ll get through it. Since he’s a transfer, he’s actually in a class that would typically be for the grade below him. When he walks into the classroom, he’s the first one there, so he sits quietly and doodles hearts and caramel candies, thinking of Jaemin. As students begin to filter in gradually, one short boy comes bursting through the door and skips over to the seat next to Renjun’s. “Hi, you’re new right? I’m Chenle, where are you from?” Renjun is kind of surprised, but this kid seems nice, so he answers as kindly as he can “I’m Renjun. I’m from China, I just moved here.” An earsplitting squeal emits from Chenle. “Oh my god, me too!!! Where in China?!” “Jilin” “Cool! I’m from Shanghai.” “Woah, that’s actually so cool,” Renjun says with his eyebrows slightly raised. Both of the boys drop the shoulders that they had been subconsciously holding up from trying to speak Korean everyday and slipped into their native language. Easy conversation. They’re both kinda outgoing but also kinda shy at first, and they get along pretty quickly. They spend class writing notes in Chinese to each other which no one would be able to understand hehehe. When class ends, Chenle stands up. “Well, it was really nice meeting you, Renjun. I have to find one Park Jisung, so I’ll see you tomorrow.” “Ok, see ya later!” Renjun smiles lightly and waves as he grabs his backpack and starts heading for their spot in the quad. 

He first has to go to his locker and get his lunch, so he turns left in the hall. Right as he approaches his locker, looking down because he knows which one it is without needing to search, he spots a familiar pair of shoes. His eyes travel up slowly, stopping on a Blinding Smile. “Hi, Injunnie! Ready to go?” Renjun just tells him that he has to get his lunch then they can go, then he opens his locker while Jaemin waits patiently. “Ok, now we can go.” He walks right up next to Jaemin and smiles up at him. Jaemin contemplates putting his arm around Renjun but just before he makes any move, a little hand snakes its way around Jaemin’s arm and right into his hand. He feels Renjun giggle just because they’re so close, and he has to let out a little laugh, too. Something in his gut feels warm. He likes this. Renjun does, too.

When they get to the quad, they look over to see Mark and Donghyuck pretty much in the same state they figure they are. Self conscious laughing and eating and working just a few inches away from each other, but not uncomfortable. A nice pace, nobody feels rushed, just fast enough and just slow enough. Renjun and Jaemin look at each other and decide without words that they don’t want to bother Markhyuck. Jaemin. Nods his head towards some other building that Renjun hasn’t taken the time to explore yet. 

Turns out that building is the performing arts building. The school doesn’t care enough about it so they put all of performing arts into the same building. Jaemin led Renjun into the dance studio. Jaemin usually went there in his spare time to dance or just to do whatever, since it was pretty much always empty. “Oh do you dance?” Renjun asked. Jaemin nodded. “Me too, actually!” Renjun was excited because dancing with a friend always sounded like something he’d want to do, but back home he didn’t really have the friends for that. Now he had Mark and Hyuck and now _Jaemin_ , who might be even more than a friend one day. 

They talked about what genres of dance they liked to do, Renjun liking more graceful styles relating to ballet, Jaemin liking less graceful styles, but they agreed that both were great and both could come together and make something beautiful. Jaemin plugged his phone into the aux chord of the speakers and started playing Ieuan, a relatively new queer singer, iconic if you ask Jaemin. They eat and talk for awhile, then Boys That Dance comes on, and Jaemin kinda howls. Kinda weird. Kinda hot. He gets up and says “Renjun you have to dance with me, this song is _perfecttttt_ for dancing” Renjun goes along with it, getting up with Jaemin and pushing their lunches to the side of the studio and walking over to maybe two feet away from Jaemin. He lets the taller boy lead, watching the way he moves in the mirror, catching on easily to the rhythm of the song, and quickly joining in. Jaemin was right. This really is the perfect song for dancing. They move swiftly next to each other, focused and in their own unspoken world. 

When the song ends, Jaemin and Renjun just stand there looking at each other. They feel closer on a new level. One that neither have ever felt before. Dance may not seem very deep, but when you look further into it, there’s a lot more than just moving your body a certain way. And the two boys fully understand that. Each knows that the other understands perfectly, even if there are no words to describe what it exactly is that they understand.

But both boys snap out of that long thought process and hang their heads low. To anyone else, they might seem embarrassed, but Renjun and Jaemin know that they just don’t know where to go after so much just happened. Renjun nearly jumps up as an idea comes to mind. “Ooh! I have a realllllly good song wanna hear it?” Jaemin perks up and he viciously nods his head up and down. Renjun skips over to the speakers and almost unplugs Jaemin’s phone before Jaemin says he can just use it. So he does. He searches for a second then presses play and waddles cutely over to the same distance they were in before. As the first few measures play, Jaemin gasps. _Shit he’s cute and likes good music I’m so far gone hhhhh_ Jaemin thinks to himself. “I. LOVE. This song.” “Oh my god really?! Wow we’re so in sync” Renjun laughs then they get into position because this song is too much of a bop, it must be danced to. They dance together easily, as if each boy already knows what move the other is going to do before he actually does. When the song ends, its even easier to be around each other now. 

Renjun wonders how he’s this lucky. He just moved to Korea and already he’s got his old best friend back with him, two new friends, someone to dance with, and someone who...likes him? And he likes back? Yeah. Someone who likes him, and who he likes back. Renjun nods his head to himself, then sees that Jaemin is looking at him with his eyebrows raised, somewhat amused. He just drops his shoulders, picks up his bag, then walks over to Jaemin and takes his hand in his, and like that they leave, equally growing warmths inside their chests.

“Injunnie,” the shorter boy looks up to Jaemin and hums “Do you want to go out with me?” Now that he was not expecting. 

That one sentence is the death of one Huang Renjun. He quite literally swoons at Jaemin “Y-yeah, I’d love to” _did you really have to fucking stutter_ he thinks as a smile grows on his face, an even brighter smile on Jaemin’s. He turns his head back to Jaemin and Jaemin turns back to him. Then, the taller boy leans in. He’s closer. He tilts his head up and to the side. And then, his lips are on Renjun’s. This isn’t like last time; both boys know what they are doing; it’s under control. Both boys turn the rest of their bodies towards each other. Jaemin puts one hand on the back of Renjun’s head and one on his waist. Renjun wraps one hand around Jaemin’s neck and with the other he reaches up to hold onto Jaemin’s shoulder.

This time is more confident, more concrete. Wow, since when did our boys become such confident gays?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that’s a wrap for chapter 4, hope y’all liked it!! Have a wonderful holiday everyone, no matter where you live, where you’re from, what you’re celebrating or not celebrating for that matter. I hope each of you has people you love to be with this season, and if not, please know that you deserve so much more <3
> 
> If anyone wants to contact me, I have a fan account on instagram; its @ is peachy_minghao let’s be friends uwu


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for disappearing for a bit, I was in a bit of a slump. But now I’m back! Still not good at writing long chapters, I always end up finding a good stopping point before they get too long. But I hope y’all enjoy this chapter! I added. DoJae on a whim, but I think it worked out really well.

After 3 slow days of classes, the 3:00 bell rings, and Friday is over. Renjun is sitting in his chemistry class with Jisung who he’s learned is friends with both Chenle and Jaemin — crazy huh? “Any plans this weekend?”, asks the younger boy. “Um, yeah, actually” Renjun responds, “Jaemin asked me out.” Jisung’s eyebrows shoot up in shock but he slides into a smirk quickly, “I’m impressed, Renjun, you come into this school and you steal hearts, man.” Renjun blushes. “So what are you guys doing, then?” “Oh, Jaemin’s taking me for ice cream.” “Awwww cute!” Jisung coos before remembering that he doesn’t like to show emotions and straightening himself out — not that he could ever be straight, but, you know what I mean. “Well, I’ll text you later, love bird, your prince charming’s on his way over right now” he says before winking and leaving the classroom. Renjun nearly jumps up in panic and scrambles to get all his books together, before he feels a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and a chin resting on his left shoulder. “Hey there, Injunnie” the caramel haired boy says in his cute baby voice he only uses when he sees something really cute (read: Renjun) “ready for our date?” Shoot, shoot, shoot, why does this boy have to be so cute, and how did I get so lucky that he actually likes me holy shit holy shit get yourself together Renjun. The poor boy barely manages to get out a quiet “yeah” before almost choking on his spit when he sees the massive grin immediately taking place on Jaemin’s face — or rather feels, as he can feel every move of Jaemin’s jaw on his shoulder. “We can go to your locker then head out, yeah?” The shorter boy just smiles and nods, anticipating what exactly this date will be like.

 

The two boys walk to the ice cream shop from school, still lugging their thankfully-not-too-heavy backpacks (thank goodness for weekends). Jaemin leads him to one a bit out of the way, so it won’t be as crowded with classmates as the other one. It’s relatively small, but not too small, with black and white checkered tile floors and a jukebox — the kind that’s actually an antique and looks different than that one model everyone has, but still works — and Creedence Clearwater Revival playing and cute little booths and a chalkboard menu on the wall above the counter that has almost no space on it because of all the handwriting and doodles, and no annoying bell that jingles when you walk in, making it all the more thoughtful when the person at the counter welcomes you without having to hear a bell signal your entrance, and when they walk in, the people working seem to be two teenagers or college kids. Renjun can’t quite tell how old they are, but they seem to get along really well, and when they see Jaemin, both of them brighten up. “Hey! This is Renjun, Renjun this is Jaehyun and Doyoung, they’re both in college but they went to our school a few years ago.” “Hi, nice to meet you,” the short boy says timidly, but pleasantly. “Aw he’s cute,” the one Renjun notes to be Jaehyun says, making Renjun blush profusely, “what can we get for you guys?” The caramel haired boy turns to meet Renjun’s eyes and motions for the older to order first, a soft look in his eyes. “I’ll have a small salted caramel,” Renjun says, giggling quietly to Jaemin. “And I’ll have a small strawberry,” the taller boy says through his own laughter. Jaemin pays for their ice creams and leads them to a booth in the corner. 

When the two glance over at Jaehyun and Doyoung, they’re dancing dramatically to ‘Good Golly Miss Molly’. “Those two are obsessed with CCR,” Jaemin explains to Renjun. “Can’t blame ‘em,” he responds. “Oh, you like them, too? Sick, it’s a whole cult now” says Doyoung from behind the counter. The vibe has loosened up a lot, and now Renjun feels at ease. As he and Jaemin talk, surprisingly easy might he add, ‘Have You Ever Seen the Rain’ comes on. Perfect, Jaemin thinks to himself. Perfect, Renjun thinks the same.

“Oh my god this is the softest thing I’ve ever seen, good call with the song choice,” Jaehyun says quietly to Doyoung, the two watching over the younger pair like proud fathers. They fist bump in victory. “I know, I’m a genius,” Doyoung says, “I’m just really happy for them, Renjun seems really nice.” “Yeah,” Jaehyun agrees with a peaceful smile falling over his face.

“So….Doyoung and Jaehyun….” Renjun doesn’t know how to put it. “Hmm? Go on???” Jaemin is curious as to what the other boy is going to ask. “Are they….together?” Jaemin bursts out laughing, “I would say yes, but they would beg to differ. Any time you bring it up they just blush and deny it.” “Wait that’s so cute.” “I know. They’re like my brothers I’ve always wanted what they have.” Jaemin’s eyes wander away from Renjun’s then back again, wordlessly trying to express that I want that with you. The older boy catches on and tries to assure Jaemin that he wants it too, in the form of gently reaching across the room and taking the caramel haired boy’s hand into both of his own and smiling fondly. There are butterflies swarming in Renjun’s stomach as he tries to be confident, but as we know by now, neither of the two are capable of being sustainable confident gays. But, Renjun knows that sooner or later, one of them will have to take the one step that distinguishes them from friends and boyfriends, and he knows he wants to wait as little time as possible. So, he takes a big breath, summons whatever confidence he can muster from the depths of himself, and says, “Jaemin-ah, I really enjoy seeing you like this. Do you think we could maybe...keep seeing each other? And maybe one day, you could maybe be my boyfriend, and maybe I could be yours?” Jaemin’s jaw slightly drops, but then he just grins his contagious grin. “Injunnie, I’ll be your boyfriend right now.” The caramel haired boy brings his other hand up to Renjun’s (both of which are still holding Jaemin’s first hand) and traces doodles all over it with his finger, then picks it up and kisses it lightly. Renjun just tucks his head into his body and becomes a blushing mess, giggling uncontrollably. “I’d like that.” 

When they bring their dishes up to the counter to pay, Jaehyun and Doyoung are kind of...hanging off of each other? “Ugh when are you two finally gonna admit your feelings for each other,” Jaemin says. Shit that wasn’t supposed to be out loud. Oh well, they deserve it anyway. The two older boys glare at Jaemin. “When can we adopt you as our children?” Doyoung challenges. Renjun nearly jumps up and down at that. “Now please!!” All three of the others coo at Renjun. “Aw you’re like a puppy I just wanna cuddle you til I die,” Doyoung makes grabby hands at the shortest boy, but Jaemin interferes protectively. “Um no, he’s mine,” the caramel haired boy says, wrapping his arms around Renjun and pouting. Jaehyun and Renjun are cracking up at this point, and Jaehyun takes the opportunity to hug his….friend? Doyoung again, Renjun leaning into Jaemin’s hug and hugging him back. “We’ll see you guys later,” Renjun says before leading his boyfriend and him out of the shop. “Come back any time!”, Jaehyun and Doyoung say in unison as the younger couple is leaving. They laugh for a minute, but then the air gets a bit more serious. Still light and pleasant, but new, for they had never actually taken any steps together in terms of expressing their feelings for each other. Jaehyun cups Doyoung’s face in his hand and studies his features before Doyoung leans in and connects their lips. After a short while, he pulls back, then quickly snakes his arm around Jaehyun’s waist and pulls him back in. Jaemin and Renjun may be two panicked gays, but for Doyoung and Jaehyun, that is not the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good week! I hope to update as soon as I can, hopefully in less time than it took for me to upload this chapter. Once again, my instagram is @/peachy_minghao , and I also want to add that my twitter is @/peachy_jungwoo so yeah! If you want to talk, that’s rad. Until next time, my dudes.


	6. the one where they share clothes uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk but I’m letting things pick up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in a while, I wanted to make sure this didn’t go too fast but I had to figure out how to make it flow so to not be too slow either. anyways I hope you guys are still reading and still like this work!

After they leave the ice cream shop, they decide to walk to Jaemin’s house. “Hey Jaemin?” The caramel haired boy hums, signaling him to continue. “Hyuck’s throwing a party tonight and he really wanted me to go, would you want to go with me? I’ve kinda…never been to a party before,” Renjun shrinks into himself in embarrassment. Jaemin relaxes his shoulders and smiles. “Of course, Injunnie, sounds fun.” Renjun then relaxes, and Jaemin puts his arm around the shorter boy’s waist as they continue walking. 

 

When they get to Jaemin’s house and head up the stairs to his room, Renjun looks around. The room is based with white but certain pieces are in pastels. His duvet cover is a light pink color and looks so puffy Renjun just wants to jump on it, and his pillows are like a pastel meadow green. He looks to the left and sees Jaemin’s desk; pictures, posters, and drawings cover the wall in front of it, a Ryan plushie sitting on the desk chair. Next to the bed is a light cream colored rug with a lavender floral print on it that isn’t too complicated that it takes over the room, but just adds some balanced texture. “This is really well-done, Jaemin, did you do this all yourself?” “Thanks! And yeah it was mostly me, with a little help from Jisung, surprisingly, but don’t bring it up to him, it’ll ruin his edgy rep or whatever.” “Oh, of course not, I wouldn’t do that,” Renjun says mischievously, breaking into laughter from that and falling towards the tall boy, having to hold onto him to stay standing. It really isn’t that funny, but when they’re together everything seems funny.

Suddenly Jaemin realizes that he’s in his _bedroom_ with his _boyfriend_ , and that he has only been the panicked gay so far today. He wants to be a confident gay at least once, so he reaches for Renjun’s hand gently and pulls him close, then with his other hand brushes his fingers through the older boy’s hair. “You know, now that we’re together I can tell you how beautiful you are,” Jaemin chuckles, “Brace yourself.” “Oh?”, Renjun says, curious and whipped as hell. “Yeah,” the taller boy takes a step closer, “Injunnie, you are the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen. Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your nose, your voice, your lips,” Jaemin reminisces over his boyfriends face as he speaks, stopping at the lips. He smiles to himself in the realization of how lucky he is, and, one hand still in Renjun’s hair, wraps his other arm around the boy’s waist and pecks his nose, then his cheek, then finally Renjun whines and he gives in and kisses the shorter boy. After a little while, Renjun pulls away. “Wait, we have to get changed for Hyuck’s party—what do you even wear to a party—what if I have nothing to wear—oh my god Jaemin you have to help me—“ “Woah, woah, calm down, we’ll figure it out. I’ll get changed then we can either go to your house or you can just wear something of mine.” Renjun looks up. “Hmm what did you have in mind?” “I have a few ideas…”, Jaemin says mischievously before grabbing some clothes for himself and backing into the bathroom to change. 

While he waits, Renjun sits down on his boyfriend’s bed. He wonders what this party will be like. Hyuck’s pretty wild in some ways, but also low key in others. Will it be one of those typical but teen parties where kids drink and hang around while loud, terrible music blasts through the house, or will it be the kind where one friend group hangs around and does all the same things but with better music and good food? He doesn’t know what to hope for, he honestly wants to experience each kind at least once in his life. 

Then his thoughts are cut off when Jaemin opens the door and walks out wearing a light pink button down, sleeves cuffed and shirt completely unbuttoned until it gets to just above his pants where it’s buttoned once then tucked in of course, with a carmine pink t-shirt underneath it and skinny jeans. He is in awe at the Beautiful Boy in front of him. “Alright, let’s find something for you to wear, then!” Jaemin bounces to his closet where he looks around until he finds a light pink turtleneck, so light it’s almost white, and a denim jacket, with black jeans so to not have too much denim. “Aaaannd there. Now go change,” he says as he gestures Renjun towards the bathroom. 

Now it’s Jaemin’s turn to wait. He stands and bounces on the balls of his feet, excited for the night ahead of him. He’s been to a few parties, less of the typical kind with lots of kids and bad music, more of the fun kind with less people and good music (it’s what happens when you know Jisung), but he’s sure that as long as he’s with Renjun it will all be perfect. 

After a minute or so, Renjun comes back into Jaemin’s room. “Do I look okay?” “Awe baby you look amazing.” “I feel bad, these are your clothes.” “Oh please, you look incredible in them. Also I love the concept of us sharing clothes as boyfriends,” Jaemin says, giggling towards the end, completely giddy at the fact that he has a boyfriend and that its fucking _Renjun_ and they can _share clothes_. Yeah, this is pretty good. 

They watch a movie before heading out to Donghyuk’s, specifically 10 Things I Hate About You, a true classic. By the time it ends, as I Want You To Want Me plays, Renjun and Jaemin are curled up in each other’s arms on Jaemin’s bed, neither really the big or little spoon. Renjun whines when his boyfriend closes his laptop “I don’t wanna go, I wanna stay here with you,” he pouts. Jaemin coos and kisses Renjun’s cheek softly, “Me too, but it will be fun! And you’ll get to show me off to everyone.” “Hmm okay. But just five more minutes,” the older boy says as he nestles his head into Jaemin’s chest and closes his eyes, yawning. The caramel-haired boy sighs and stands up then slowly picks Renjun up bridal style and sets him down in a standing position, “I’m sorry babe, but your friend asked you to go, so we’re gonna go and be on time for him, okay?” Renjun is the one to sigh this time, “Okay….” Jaemin grabs his phone and takes his boyfriend’s hand before walking towards the door. “Wait,” Renjun says. The younger boy spins around with his eyebrows raised curiously, “What—“ but before he can finish his question, Renjun pulls him in for a deep kiss, his hands feeling up to Jaemin’s neck until they stop just before his head. They push and pull a bit until Jaemin pulls away briefly to rest his forehead against Renjun’s. All he says is “oh,” and then he goes back in. Renjun giggles back into the kiss and after a minute or so he pecks the caramel-haired boy’s nose bridge then takes his hand and leads him out of the house, smiling all the way. 

 

When they get to Hyuck’s house, just a short walk away, Jaemin senses that his boyfriend is nervous. He puts his arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders, “I’ll stick with you the whole night. It’s gonna be fun, I promise. Come on!” Renjun laughs at the caramel-haired boy’s cute puppy-like behavior and walks to the door with him, suddenly feeling a lot better about the night ahead of them. 

Chenle opens the door, surprisingly. Renjun didn’t know they were friends. “Renjun hyung, you’re here! Donghyuck was really hoping you’d show up. Hey, Jaemin. Do you know if Jisung’s coming?” “Oh. I don’t know if he knows to come, I only just heard about this today from Renjun, so…but I can call him if you want.” Chenle grows a suspicious look on his face, figuring that Jaemin is trying to mock him for his thing with Jisung. When he realizes that it’s sincere, he relaxes, “Yeah, actually, that’d be awesome.” He leads the couple inside, quickly noticing their ease in each other’s arms. _Hmm, I wonder what’s going on there_. “So are you guys, like, a thing now?” Jaemin laughs as Renjun smiles quietly to himself. “Yeah, I’m Renjun’s boyfriend,” he confirms. The shorter boy looks up at his boyfriend and hugs his side. Chenle coos, silently wishing he could have that with Jisung some time soon. If only that kid could get his head out of his ass and ask him out already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading, I now finally understand how fast time goes by when you’re trying to write. I can’t believe it’s almost been a month, thank you sosososo much for sticking with me. next time I’ll be delving further into Chensung and hopefully a bit more Dojae, and OF COURSE Renmin. 
> 
> love you all, have a good day! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Jeno comes in to the picture

As soon as they step into Donghyuck’s house, most of Renjun’s worries go away. To his relief, it is, indeed, the kind of party with the good food and good music, and only one medium-sized friend group. There is just one person Renjun doesn’t know. As he and Jaemin cross the room, saying hi to everyone, Hyuck walks out of the kitchen and jumps on Renjun. “You’re here! Okay, so you know Chenle and obviously Mark. This is Jeno, and there’s food over there. We’re just hanging around, so sit anywhere. Actually can I talk to you?” Renjun looks curiously at Hyuck but nods and kisses Jaemin’s cheek before leaving him to talk to his friend.

The moment they walk into the kitchen, Donghyuck grabs his friend’s arm and slaps him on the shoulder. “You didn’t tell me you guys were together! We’re supposed to share these things with each other.” “Sorry, it just happened today actually.” Hyuck relaxes, “Oh. Then tell me all about it!”, he says, now nearly jumping up and down in excitement. The shorter boy explains his whole date with Jaemin and is cut off when the black-haired boy he doesn’t know walks into the kitchen with an empty bowl. For some reason he is the only one in the entire group with natural hair. “Hey, do we have any more...oh, sorry I didn’t mean to—“ “No it’s okay. I’m Renjun, you must be Jeno.” Renjun puts his hand out and Jeno shakes it. “Yeah, kinda weird that we’ve never met. Anyway, I’ve been friends with Donghyuck for a little while, and this is my first time meeting, like, all of the people here.” “Oh. Well I’ll introduce you to my boyfriend Jaemin, then,” Renjun says with a smile, and Jeno smiles back before following him back into the living room. Renjun latches right onto the caramel-haired boy and hops up to kiss him on the tip of his nose, then turns to Jeno. “This is Jaemin; Jaemin, this is Jeno.” As soon as Jaemin sees this new boy, he feels a little light headed. This boy is cute. His grin is piercing in a way that makes him feel weak but it’s extremely warm. It makes him feel vulnerable, and he would feel bad about having eyes for another person than his boyfriend, but he also sees how Renjun looks at this boy. He seems to be thinking the exact same thing. Jaemin decides to himself that he’ll bring it up to the brunette later. But for now he just raises an eyebrow before smiling and greeting Jeno. He puts his arm around his boyfriend and they sit down on a couch with the black-haired boy. 

 

A few minutes later, the door bell rings. “I’ll get it!,” Chenle says as he runs to open the door, even though no one else was planning on doing it. All the others hear is a dolphin-like squeal and they know Jisung must be there. The tall boy walks in trying to stifle a smile as Chenle hangs off of his shoulders and waist. “Jisung-ah, I wasn’t sure you’d come,” Jaemin says from the couch where his boyfriend is curled up in his lap and Jeno is watching with heart eyes for both of them (which Jaemin doesn’t miss by the way; he won’t say anything for now). “Welp. I’m here. And there’s a little Chinese boy weighing me down,” Jisung says, still trying to pretend he doesn’t have emotions. “Hey, you know you love me,” Chenle whines, “you just don’t want to admit that you have a big, mushy heart.” Jisung’s face turns red and that’s when the shorter boy knows to get off of him before he gets his ass beat. Regardless, they end up in a chase around the house. 

Renjun and Jaemin, after a few minutes of just laughing at Chenle and Jisung, sit kind of awkwardly in each other’s arms. That is until Renjun starts tickling the caramel-haired boy. It’s not that he’s bored and evil, he just really wanted to hear Jaemin’s laugh. _I wonder what Jeno’s laugh sounds like_ , he thinks to himself, but he pushes the thought away, because he likes _Jaemin_ , and Jaemin is definitely more than enough for him. Anyway, he notices that said new boy is watching them affectionately, and he feels bad for leaving him out, so he kinda pounces on Jeno, attacking him with tickles, too. And wow, he was not ready for this. Jeno’s laugh sounds like magic. He’s like a little baby but with the voice of a teenager. Both Renjun and Jaemin simultaneously exclaim (‘squeal’ is probably a more accurate term) an “awwww” before looking at each other in shock. _I hadn’t thought he would be okay with me talking to Jeno, but he seems to like it himself, hmmmm_ , Renjun thinks. Jaemin thinks _hm. Maybe I have a better chance at this working than I thought_. But Jeno thinks something, too, and that is that _wow these boys are so cute fjdfljdkfjdkfj I wonder if they’d date me — wait what am I thinking Jeno NO. It’s probably better to be their friend_. But before the black-haired boy has a chance to listen to the logical side of his brain, he is fighting the two boys across from him with tickles and laughing his entire being off. He soon realizes that the shortest boy isn’t ticklish and is just sitting calmly with a knowing smile. Jeno sits up, “Oh.” “Yeah, that’s why I’m the one to do the tickling usually,” the brunette giggles. “Hey, where are you from?”, Jeno notices the boy has a non-Korean accent, though he speaks the language pretty well in his opinion. “Oh, I’m from China. I just moved here,” Renjun answers as Jaemin leans his head on his shoulder and hugs his waist. It sounds like this would be possessive and implying that Jeno should stop talking, but Jaemin does it in a way that only shows full support and nudges Jeno to go on. “That’s so cool! By the way, your Korean is really good.” 

Renjun blushes at the compliment as one Donghyuck walks in and shouts “Yeah, thanks to me. Have you guys seen Mark?” The three boys on the couch all roll their eyes but point in the direction they know Mark is. Hyuck mumbles a “thanks” before leaving the room. A few minutes later, Jeno gets up to use the bathroom, and Jaemin turns to his boyfriend. “Hey, what do you think about Jeno?” Renjun’s eyebrows shoot up a little, “W-what do you mean?” The caramel-haired boy breathes out a laugh. “I mean, he’s cute, right? Look, you clearly think he’s cute. I don’t want you to feel bad about it; I do, too.” “You do?” Jaemin nods reassuringly, “I know this is new and weird but I promise there is nothing wrong with it. If you end up liking him, just let me know. We can still be together and one or both of us be with him. Okay?” Renjun didn’t even know that was something you could do. He looks up at Jaemin like he holds the universe in his eyes, and says “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to be updating a lot more frequently but I started working on another fic (yes, a norenmin, lol) so it’s been taking a bit long. Anyways, wow my chapters are always so short but yeah. I hope you all liked this chapter, I’m making it go kinda fast I know but I didn’t want to drag on so yeah.   
> Have a good day. Until next time <3


End file.
